yuyuhakushofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Yusuke Urameshi
Yusuke Urameshi '''(浦飯 幽助, Urameshi Yūsuke) est le principal protagoniste de la série de mangas et d'animes YuYu Hakusho. Il est un détective de l'esprit qui est chargé de protéger Monde Humain contre diverses menaces surnaturelles au cours de la série et ses amis les plus proches ainsi que les plus grands alliés comprennent Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Genkai, Koenma et Botan. Il est également le leader de facto de l'équipe Urameshi et la personne générale à surveiller quand les choses se compliquent. Au début de la série, Yusuke est un adolescent délinquant / combattant de rue avec peu ou pas de qualités positives à son personnage. Au cours de la série, il commence à devenir une meilleure personne, se transformant en un défenseur presque altruiste du monde humain. Il est exprimé par Nozomu Sasaki dans le japonais original, par Justin Cook dans le dub de FUNimation et Mauricio Valverde dans l'Intertrack Latin American Dub. Il est connu sous le nom d'Eugene dans le Dub Philippin de l'anime et il a été exprimé par Bonner Dytoc lors de la Spirit Detective Saga jusqu'au dernier tour contre l'équipe Toguro dans la saga Dark Tournament. Dans la bataille entre lui et Younger Toguro, La Saga du Chapitre Noir et au-delà il est exprimé par Eric Resurreccion. Apparence Yusuke a les cheveux noirs, généralement lissés avec du gel, aux yeux bruns. Il a un teint peau de pêche à bronzage et un corps musclé maigre mais maigre.Il porte une combinaison verte avec des boutons dorés et des chaussures noires (un substitut à l'uniforme scolaire bleu qu'il devrait porter). Au Dark Tournament, il porte une veste rouge (avec des poignets et un col teintés de jaune) sur une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'un jean bleu pâle et des baskets blanches. Lorsqu'il se bat réellement, il passe à une chemise sans manches jaune et un pantalon bleu, avec des chaussures noires, une ceinture de karaté noire et des bracelets verts. Au début de l'arc Chapter Black, il porte son look de veste rouge, le remplaçant par une veste de costume vert foncé. Dans son combat contre Sensui, il a été vu sans la veste de costume verte car sa chemise blanche qu'il porte était maintenant lâche. Pendant l'arc final, il revient au look complet de la veste rouge. Au cours de sa formation avec Hokushin et étant donné son héritage par Raizen avant de mourir, il porte la même tenue que dans le tournoi sombre; sa chemise sans manches est devenue jaune clair et sa ceinture de karaté noire est remplacée par un obi noir et son pantalon d'arts martiaux bleu est devenu plus long en raison de sa taille actuelle. Lorsque vous vous battez dans le tournoi, enfilez un uniforme de karaté entièrement vêtu de blanc, avec une ceinture verte autour de la taille et des chaussures noires. Il est également vu portant un costume bleu foncé complet avec un pantalon gris, des chaussures noires et un maillot de corps blanc lors de sa visite à Kuroko Sanada. Dans certains épisodes, ses cheveux sont devenus plus désordonnés lorsqu'ils ne sont pas lissés, comme lorsque son corps a été pris en charge par Keiko jusqu'à sa renaissance, dans son premier combat contre Chu in the Dark Tournament, obtenant trop de douleur de Spirit Wave Orb de Genkai comme son test final, essayant de battre le jeune Toguro après avoir rapidement tué Genkai et ses mots mourants, étant renversé par Yomi, ce qui entraîne sa perte dans le tournoi des démons et le traitement de ses blessures graves et son échouage sur la plage lorsque Keiko l'avait embrassé à la fin. Lorsque son sang de démon est réveillé, il a de longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets brun foncé (blancs lorsqu'il est possédé par Raizen dans l'anime) et des marques démoniaques sur son visage, ses bras et sa poitrine. Dans le film Poltergeist Report, Yusuke porte deux tenues; sa première tenue est sa tenue principale dans la saga Chapter Black, seule sa veste de costume est remplacée par une veste de blazer en jean à manches longues bleues et sa chemise à manches courtes blanche reste lâche. Sa deuxième tenue est similaire à son look de veste rouge, mais portant sa veste blazer bleue de sa première tenue et ses baskets blanches sont remplacées par des dunks hauts noirs et gris. Lors de la lutte contre Yakumo, Yusuke avait sa chemise à manches courtes pliée pour la rendre sans manches, tout comme son apparition lors de sa bataille contre Rando dans le tournoi de Genkai jusqu'à ce que sa chemise soit détruite lorsqu'il utilise la Power Sphere pour fusionner avec ses propres pouvoirs pour le vaincre. Dans le dernier OVA 2018, les cheveux de Yusuke sont initialement un peu plus désordonnés avec des franges avant de les repasser dans leur style lissé. Lorsque sa mission de sauver Koenma de l'otage avec les bons démons, il conserve sa tenue principale dans la saga Dark Tournament et son look de veste rouge a été remplacé par une veste en cuir marron et la couleur de son jean est maintenant bleue. Personnalité Ayant un no-show pour un père et avec sa mère toujours ailleurs (en état d'ébriété ou faire la fête), Yusuke a grandi dans un environnement très négligent. Il est colérique, impulsif, impitoyable et aime intimider ceux qui ont peur de lui. Sous son attitude audacieuse et arrogante, il a une nature plaisante et gentille. Yusuke a également eu la malchance d'avoir à traiter avec tant de personnes cruelles et méprisables à un si jeune âge, Iwamoto étant parmi eux. L'un de ses traits les plus notables est son désir de se battre, qui devient plus visible à mesure que la série progresse. Yusuke a été noté à plusieurs reprises comme étant plutôt inintelligent, et parfois tout simplement stupide. Cependant, comme le note plus tard son professeur Genkai, il "peut être un génie dans les combats". Le désir de Yusuke de se battre est plus lié au plaisir d'une bonne bagarre, et étonnamment, Yusuke n'aime pas tuer s'il peut l'éviter. Un autre trait saillant de la psyché de Yusuke est son sens de la justice, car il ne tolère pas les méchants et a toujours la ferme résolution de les capturer ou même de les battre pour faire la bonne chose. Même si Yusuke est craint par la plupart des étudiants et détesté par presque tous les enseignants, il est généralement mal compris. Keiko Yukimura, l'un de ses amis d'enfance (et plus tard amoureux), est l'un des rares à savoir que Yusuke est en fait très gentil, et elle sympathise avec ses problèmes dans la vie. Yusuke devient également très protecteur de ses amis, en particulier Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama et Hiei. Sur les six mentionnés, cependant, le jeune Toguro note que Yusuke est "le plus protecteur" de Kuwabara, probablement parce que Yusuke le connaissait plus longtemps que Hiei et Kurama, et aussi en raison de la fragilité de l'héritage humain de Kuwabara. Par extension, Yusuke peut être légèrement vengeur. Lorsque les sujets testés du Dr Ichigaki ont été libérés, Yusuke l'a battu beaucoup plus sévèrement qu'il ne l'aurait pu autrement. De même, lorsque Bakken de l'équipe Mashotsukai a fini de battre Kurama, Yusuke a pris beaucoup de temps et de plaisir à le battre. Histoire Aidé de Botan, la « passeuse d'âmes » qui a réglé son cas lors de sa « mort », de son ami Kuwabara, et sous la thumb|Yusuke et son rayon astraldirection d'Enma junior, le fils du Roi des ténèbres en charge de l'examen des âmes, il se voit chargé de retrouver trois démons (Goki, Hiei et Kurama) qui ont dérobé trois reliques du monde des ténèbres: l'épée des ténèbres, un miroir et la boule de Gaki. Yusuke se débarrasse du premier démon, Goki, convainc le second, Kurama, de lui rendre le miroir et met finalement Hiei hors d'état de nuire. Synopsis Sélection de Genkai Yusuke et Kuwabara reçoivent ensuite pour instruction de s'inscrire aux sélections de maître Genkai, une puissante septuagénaire qui a décidé de prendre sa retraite et de léguer son pouvoir, l'onde astrale, à qui remportera les épreuves qu'elle a concoctées. La mission de Yusuke consiste à empêcher Rando, un maléfique démon à l'apparence humaine qui a déjà vaincu 99 maîtres, de remporter les sélections et de profiter du savoir de Maitre Genkai. Yusuke démasque Rando, le terrasse à l'issue d'un combat féroce et difficile, et, cerise sur le gâteau, remporte lui-même le concours de Genkai, qui devient donc son maître. Yukina la princesse des neige Mais, avant de suivre le terrible entraînement de « la vieille », surnom peu respectueux dont il gratifie Genkai, Yusuke retrouve Kuwabara, ainsi que Kurama et Hiei, désormais ses compagnons et amis, au château de Tarukane, un maléfique mafieux. Leur mission consiste à délivrer Yukina, une fille des glaces qui présente la particularité de pouvoir créer des perles en pleurant, et qui s'avérera être le sœur jumelle de Hiei, des griffes de Tarukane. Les quatre amis, après de terribles épreuves, doivent se mesurer aux gardes du corps de Tarukane : les terrifiants frères Toguro, réputés être les hommes les plus puissants au monde. Yusuke et Kuwabara parviennent cependant à les vaincre (Toguro Junior n'utilisant que 20% de sa force), ou du moins le croient-ils, pendant que Hiei, ivre de rage, démolit consciencieusement le pauvre Tarukane avant d'être freiné par Yukina ; Hiei ne lui dira jamais qu'il est son frère. Tournoi des arts martiaux de l'ombre Quelques jours plus tard, Yusuke reçoit la visite du cadet des frères Toguro, qui sont toujours en vie. Toguro Junior explique à Yusuke que sa défaite était volontaire car il était en réalité corrompu par Sakyo, un concurrent de Tarukane. Désireux de se mesurer à Yusuke au cours d'un véritable combat, Toguro déploit 60% de sa force et détruit l'immeuble dans lequel ils se trouvent avant d'inviter Yusuke (paralysé devant la vraie force de Toguro) et ses amis à participer au Tournoi des arts martiaux de l'Ombre dont il est le multiple tenant du titre. Yusuke est contraint de relever le défi s'il veut avoir la vie sauve, et part s'entraîner durement auprès de Genkai pendant deux mois. Le Tournoi oppose entre elles seize équipes de cinq sponsorisées par un mécène, Yusuke faisant appel à Enma Junior pour soutenir son équipe qui sera composée de lui-même, de ses amis Kuwabara, Hiei et Kurama, et d'un guerrier masqué qu'il propose pour faire le nombre, et qui s'avérera en réalité être Maître Genkai. « La vieille » décide en effet, dans un premier temps, de rester anonyme pour se cacher de Toguro Junior, avec qui elle a eu une aventure et a remporté le Tournoi des Ombres il y a plus de cinquante ans. Elle s'en est ensuite éloignée, Toguro ayant choisi la voie du mal pour devenir immortel et conserver à jamais sa puissance. Démasquée au cours du tournoi, même si elle y apparait sous les traits d'une jeune fille grâce à ses pouvoirs, Genkai est contrainte de transférer l'onde astrale à son disciple avant d'affronter, affaiblie, son vieil ennemi au cours d'un duel hors compétition. Dominée à tous les niveaux, elle est froidement exécutée par Toguro (à 80% de sa force) sous les yeux d'un Yusuke totalement impuissant. Arrivée en finale malgré les manigances des organisateurs du tournoi et l'hostilité du public, « l'équipe Urameshi » affronte celle de Toguro avec Enma Junior en cinquième homme. Le premier combat, opposant Kurama à Karasu, se conclut par la mort et la victoire de ce dernier ; Hiei égalise ensuite en écrasant Buhi tandis que Kuwabara se défait de Toguro Senior. La quatrième manche oppose Yusuke à Toguro Junior. La victoire du héros au terme d'un combat titanesque et douloureux permet à « l'équipe Urameshi » de remporter le Tournoi. La récompense est la possibilité de formuler un vœu qui, quel qu'il soit, sera exaucé à la condition que les membres de l'équipe victorieuse expriment un souhait unanime. Renonçant à leur objectif initial de retourner au sein du monde des Ténèbres, Hiei et Kurama acceptent de demander avec Yusuke, Kuwabara et Enma Junior la résurrection de Maître Genkai. Sensui "l'heritier de monsieur Sakyo" Le répit est de courte durée pour l'équipe Urameshi. Le Japon est en effet envahi par de petites créatures du monde des Ténèbres, certes peu puissantes mais qui témoignent de l'ouverture d'un passage entre le monde des humains et celui des Enfers. Surtout, certains humains « ordinaires » commencent parallèlement à développer des pouvoirs paranormaux plutôt puissants (tels que lire dans les pensées, manipuler l'eau, etc), une situation potentiellement explosive qu'Enma Junior ne souhaite pas voir se prolonger. L'équipe Urameshi, amputée dans un premier temps de Hiei qui déclare que « ça ne l'intéresse pas » (il changera d'avis lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il a l'opportunité de retourner dans le monde des ténèbres), mais renforcée par Botan, Genkai, et quelques-unes des personnes aux nouveaux pouvoirs (qui ont été recrutées par Genkai), est chargée de l'enquête. Très vite, Yusuke et ses compagnons découvrent que les problèmes sont dus à Sensui, le prédécesseur de Yusuke au poste de détective du monde spirituel. Pour se venger d'un triste passé, Sensui souhaite en effet détruire la Terre en permettant aux plus puissantes créatures des Ténèbres d'y venir. Dans cet objectif, il s'est entouré d'Itsuki (un magicien qui contrôle les dimensions), de Toguro Senior (qui sera finalement détruit par Kurama) et de plusieurs personnes aux nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il manipule à sa guise: Mitarai « le marin », qui peut créer des monstres à partir d'éléments aqueux, et qui se ralliera finalement à Yusuke et ses amis; le docteur Kamiya, un taré qui peut créer des insectes empoisonnés; Hagiri, dit « le tireur », qui peut diriger n'importe quoi sur la cible qu'il a désignée (tué par Hiei, qui effectue d'ailleurs à cette occasion une arrivée inattendue) ; « le Gourmet », qui peut avaler n'importe qui et s'emparer de la sorte des pouvoirs de son adversaire (malheureusement pour lui, Toguro Senior n'était absolument pas comestible) ; et Amanuma « le maître des jeux », un gosse de 11 ans qui a la capacité de transformer en réalité l'univers d'un jeu vidéo (tué à contrecœur par Kurama, puis ressuscité par Enma Junior). Sensui, séduit par l'épée interdimensionnelle de Kuwabara, enlève ce dernier. Une course contre la montre s'engage alors, l'épée combinée aux talents d'Itsuki accélérant considérablement l'ouverture du tunnel. Malheureusement, Yusuke doit se débrouiller tout seul face à Sensui, ses compagnons étant enfermés dans une autre dimension par Itsuki. Or, Sensui a atteint le stade, en théorie impossible pour un humain, de l'énergie divine, et se révèle inaccessible au pauvre Yusuke, qui est tué. Sensui, par ailleurs ravi de voir les créatures des Ténèbres déferler sur Terre, se rend au sein du monde des Ténèbres en quête d'un adversaire plus puissant. Il est poursuivi par Hiei, Kuwabara et Kurama qui se révèlent naturellement incapables de rivaliser avec lui. Tout espoir semble donc perdu lorsque Raizen, l'un des Trois Grands maîtres du monde des Ténèbres (avec Mukuro et Yomi), perçoit grâce à l'ouverture du tunnel la mort de Yusuke, qu'il identifie comme son fils, fruit d'une union qu'il a eue avec une terrienne il y a 700 ans (les gènes de Raizen ne se manifestant qu'après 44 générations grâce à l'atavisme). Il décide alors de redonner vie à Yusuke, et de prendre momentanément possession de son corps et de son esprit. Ainsi doté de la puissance du grand Raizen, Yusuke pulvérise Sensui en quelques minutes. Le tunnel est ensuite refermé par les hommes d'Enma Junior. Voyage au monde des ténèbres Yusuke est toutefois fort mécontent d'avoir été ainsi possédé. Il a le sentiment que cette victoire face à Sensui n'est pas la sienne. Il souhaite donc se rendre dans le monde des Ténèbres voir ce Raizen qui dit être son père. Ca tombe bien: Raizen aussi veut le rencontrer. De leur côté, Hiei et Kurama reçoivent chacun un message, respectivement de Mukuro et de Yomi, les invitant également à rejoindre le monde des Ténèbres. Pour les deux démons, il s'agit en fait d'un retour aux sources: Hiei, qui a plus de 1000 ans, avait longuement servi Mukuro avant de débouler sur Terre; quant à Yoko Kurama, il y a quelques siècles, il formait avec Yomi l'un des plus terrifiants tandems des Enfers. En guise de remerciements pour services rendus, Enma Junior accepte exceptionnellement d'ouvrir un passage vers les Ténèbres pour les trois compagnons. La première rencontre Raizen/Yusuke est extrêmement tendue: Yusuke se précipite sur son père, mais est défait en quelques secondes, tant la différence de puissance est énorme. De surcroît, Raizen révèle en ricanant à son pauvre fils qu'il a pourtant perdu une grande partie de sa puissance en observant depuis 1000 ans un jeûn complet. Par amour pour l'ancêtre de Yusuke, il a en effet renoncé à manger des humains, qui constituaient sa seule nourriture. Il est donc affaibli, et n'a plus qu'un an à vivre. Il a fait venir Yusuke pour que celui-ci lui succède en tant qu'un trois grands maîtres du monde des Ténèbres. Un an d'entraînement intensif est donc au programme pour Yusuke. Quant à Hiei, et Kurama, ils ont chacun récupéré, non sans mal (surtout pour Hiei), leurs places de lieutenants des deux grandes autres puissances millénaires des Ténèbres. À la mort de Raizen, un an plus tard, Yusuke n'est manifestement pas encore au niveau pour défendre les territoires de feu Raizen face à Yomi et Mukuro. Ceux-ci, ravis de l'aubaine, se préparent donc à attaquer. Yusuke demande alors à s'entretenir avec eux, et leur soumet la proposition suivante: l'organisation, d'ici quelques mois (afin d'avoir encore un peu de temps pour se perfectionner), d'un immense Tournoi de l'Unification du Monde des Ténèbres réunissant tous ceux qui souhaitent y participer, et dont le vainqueur deviendra le maître absolu des Ténèbres. Alléchés par la perspective du pouvoir suprême, Mukuro et Yomi donnent leur accord et déclarent accepter de se soumettre au vainqueur du Tournoi, si jamais ils ne parviennent pas à le remporter. Une véritable révolution, après 500 ans de luttes incessantes entre Raizen, Yomi et Mukuro. Le tournoi commence comme convenu quelques mois plus tard. Des dizaines de milliers de démons y participent, dont Mukuro, Yomi, Shuna (le fils de Yomi), Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama et quelques vieilles connaissances du Tournoi des arts martiaux de l'Ombre. Kuwabara a obtenu d'Enma Junior le droit de s'y rendre, en tant que spectateur. Yusuke et Kurama sont prématurément éliminés par Yomi, Hiei se heurtant quant à lui à Mukuro. Puis, par la suite, ni Yomi ni Mukuro ne parviennent à atteindre la finale, et c'est finalement, à la stupéfaction générale, un inconnu du nom de Enki (un vieux complice de Raizen, en fait) qui remporte le Tournoi et devient ainsi le Maître des Ténèbres. Enki s'avère un très bon dirigeant, plutôt sympathique, et conclut un accord historique avec Enma Junior. Aussi, Yusuke, Hiei et Kurama renoncent à toute ambition, et retournent trois ans plus tard sur Terre où ils hériteront par la suite des terres de Genkai, au décès de celle-ci. Équipement '''Lentilles de peering spirituel: L'un des premiers objets que Yusuke obtient pour l'aider en tant que détective spirituel, il est capable de voir les objets cachés dans les vêtements et implicite de voir à travers les vêtements. Il n'est plus utilisé après le premier arc, car les ennemis se concentrent davantage sur le combat que sur la récupération d'objets. Compteur d'énergie spectrale: l'un des premiers objets que Yusuke obtient pour l'aider en tant que détective spirituel, il est capable de localiser les démons identifiés quelle que soit leur distance, mais il se casse après avoir senti Rando, ce qui signifie qu'il est inutile en classe C et de rang supérieur démons. Anneau de tir spirituel: L'un des premiers objets que Yusuke obtient pour l'aider en tant que détective spirituel, il est capable de stimuler son énergie spirituelle offensive au prix de l'épuisement. Il est supposé être supprimé après que Yusuke s'entraîne suffisamment fort sous Genkai pour combattre les démons de classe C et plus. Pouvoirs et capacités Endurance surhumaine / Endurance: Yusuke a montré des exploits d'endurance et d'endurance au-delà de ceux d'un humain à plusieurs reprises, et après sa renaissance de Mazoku, il a montré un niveau d'endurance encore plus élevé. Son plus notable est où il est montré courir pendant 3 à 5 jours d'affilée à grande vitesse aux côtés de Hokushin et Touou, tandis que les deux moines sont épuisés, Yusuke va bien, il est allé combattre Raizen par la suite. Un autre exemple notable est la lutte de Yusuke contre Yomi, qui a duré environ 60 heures - cela est mentionné par Yusuke dans le 170e chapitre du manga. Surhumain / Force améliorée: Bien qu'il ne soit pas immédiatement évident au début de l'anime / manga, Yusuke est clairement plus fort que tous ses pairs et la plupart des adultes. À 14 ans, il a été montré assez fort pour blesser Goki sous sa forme humaine et même soulever un arbre tombé pour le poignarder. Lors de sa participation au tournoi de Genkai, il est démontré qu'il est assez fort pour créer une `` lame de vent '' tranchante en utilisant simplement sa pleine force dans un coup de poing. Pendant l'arc Chapter Black, le coup de poing de Yusuke à un tiers de sa force était capable de mettre KO le boxeur amateur Moruta avec seulement son onde de choc. Superspeed: Yusuke a montré plusieurs instances de super vitesse. Pendant l'arc de récupération d'artefact, sa rage a augmenté sa vitesse au niveau de Hiei, et il a été montré capable de suivre les mouvements de Hiei même sous sa forme Jagan / démon complet. Un autre spectacle de sa vitesse a été lorsque Hiei l'a attaqué afin de tester les progrès qu'il avait réalisés dans son entraînement lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour le Tournoi des Ténèbres. Il est également démontré qu'il est assez rapide pour dépasser facilement les voitures à vélo. En combattant Sensui, Yusuke est capable de se déplacer à des vitesses incroyables plus rapidement que Hiei. Durabilité surhumaine: Yusuke, dans son combat contre Bakken (un homme très imposant physiquement), prenait plusieurs coups et continuerait de se relever comme si de rien n'était. Et dans son combat avec Chu, il a été frappé avec l'un de ses rochers d'ogre et n'a émergé qu'avec quelques rayures et aucune chemise. Power Sphere Fusion: Dans le deuxième film, Yusuke montre qu'il est capable de contrôler et de convertir l'énergie dans la sphère de puissance en énergie spirituelle, ce que même le roi Enma ne pouvait pas accomplir. ne pas confondre avec l'attaque qui porte le même nom Conscience spirituelle (霊 感, Reikan, traduit littéralement par intuition spirituelle): Après avoir été ressuscité d'entre les morts et avoir obtenu la capacité d'utiliser l'énergie spirituelle, Yusuke acquiert la conscience spirituelle. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi talentueux que les frères et sœurs de Kuwabara, il est perspicace des êtres qui ont de grandes quantités d'énergie spirituelle ou démoniaque, comme le jeune Toguro. L'utilisation et la quantité de capacités spirituelles et d'énergie se développent au cours de la série, où il peut décharger son pistolet spirituel à un rythme illimité et désigner l'énergie d'individus spécifiques, bien qu'il ne soit pas à proximité. Style de combat et techniques Catégorie:MazokuYusuke jouit d'une bonne bagarre et semble préférer se battre avec ses poings, bien qu'il se spécialise dans les techniques de projectiles à longue portée qui détruisent les ennemis à distance ou de nombreux ennemis à la fois. Ainsi, quand il se bat pour vaincre l'adversaire, pour des raisons d'efficacité, il aura tendance à frapper de loin avec ses projectiles spirituels (lors de l'utilisation de Spirit Gun, son visage montre rarement la satisfaction qu'il a lors des combats au poing), mais combattra en utilisant son compétences physiques s'il veut profiter d'une bonne bataille. Une tactique qu'il utilise parfois consiste à se battre avec ses poings à bout portant, et une fois que l'adversaire bondit en arrière pour esquiver une attaque, Yusuke tirera un Spirit Gun sur eux.Alors que Yusuke préfère utiliser ses poings dans un combat, il utilisera tout type de coup (coup de poing ou coup de pied) pour attaquer son adversaire comme quand il donnait un coup de pied au jeune Toguro au visage pour attaquer et éviter le coup de poing de Toguro. Yusuke est également un fan des arts martiaux mixtes et il semble probable qu'il ait pris plus de quelques coups en regardant des matchs. À moins qu'il ne soit dans une situation dangereuse, Yusuke est un combattant très agressif et réfléchit rarement avant de bouger, même en tirant un Spirit Gun sur Sensui et en réalisant trop tard, cela pourrait nuire à Kuwabara. Dans l'ensemble, on décrirait Yusuke comme un combattant instinctif. Sa capacité à lire et à attaquer ses adversaires provient d'un sens du combat inné élevé plutôt que d'une étude pratique. En raison de son expérience de délinquant, Yusuke connaît plusieurs techniques de combat de rue. Il a une tête très dure, ce qui donne un coup de tête très puissant, qui est apparemment plus fort que celui de Chu dont le coup de tête était connu pour avoir cassé des rochers. Il a également une technique de poussée du corps appelée Intestin Killer. Shura et Yomi le décrivent comme n'utilisant "aucun mouvement bon marché ou aucune forme réelle pour ses combats". et "Il se bat simplement pour en apprécier la vraie nature. En raison de sa relative faiblesse par rapport aux démons, il a d'abord vaincu ses ennemis en les déjouant (par exemple Goki) ou par pure chance (par exemple Rando). Dans les batailles ultérieures, cela n'est pas autant souligné et a tendance à vaincre ses ennemis avec sa force ou un regain de puissance qu'il gagne d'une situation désastreuse ou de la rage. Spirit-Gun (霊 丸, Reigan, Rei-Gun dans la traduction de Viz): Ceci est le coup de signature de Yusuke. Il concentre son énergie spirituelle dans son index droit et la libère comme un projectile. Après avoir canalisé son énergie, il tire la gâchette dans son esprit quand il veut tirer la "balle". Le souffle de Spirit-Gun peut varier en taille d'un petit coup (à ce stade, il n'était que deux fois plus fort que son coup de poing), à un coup de canon de taille normale, à une explosion atomique proche, comme le démontre le tournoi mondial des démons . Initialement, Yusuke ne peut tirer le pistolet à esprit qu'un nombre limité de fois par jour. Au début, au début de sa mission de détective des esprits, il ne peut l'utiliser qu'une fois par jour, mais au début du tournoi des ténèbres, après une formation rigoureuse sous Genkai, Yusuke peut l'utiliser quatre fois par jour. Après cela, le nombre de balles n'a pas augmenté, mais la force des balles individuelles a augmenté. Finalement, il acquiert la capacité de tirer avec le pistolet spirituel avec des munitions pratiquement illimitées dans l'anime, comme le montre son combat contre Yomi. Il lui a été initialement donné par Spirit World pour combattre les démons comme requis lors de ses cas, mais devient plus tard son mouvement de signature. Yusuke peut délibérément affaiblir son arme afin d'étourdir l'adversaire plutôt que de le tuer, comme le montre son utilisation sur Kuwabara. * Spirit-Gun Mega (超 霊 丸, Chō Reigan allumé. Super Spirit Gun): Dans sa bataille contre le jeune Toguro, Yusuke utilise toute son énergie restante pour invoquer une gigantesque balle énergétique. Bien que non nommé dans l'anime et le manga, il est appelé ainsi dans les jeux. * Demon-Gun (妖 丸, Yōgan): Ceci est la version à énergie démoniaque du Spirit-Gun. Après sa renaissance en tant que Mazoku, Yusuke acquiert la capacité de tirer son énergie démoniaque de son index. C'est une attaque extrêmement puissante. Yusuke tire une explosion cramoisie concentrée d'une puissante énergie démoniaque qui inflige des dégâts plus importants qu'un Spirit Gun normal avant sa transformation. À la fin de la série, Yusuke est capable de tirer à la fois son esprit et son pistolet démon avec des munitions pratiquement illimitées, tant qu'il a de l'énergie. Il est sans nom dans toutes les versions. * Demon Gun Mega (超 妖 丸, Chō Yōgan allumé. Super Demon Gun): Une version ultime de son Spirit Gun, où une concentration intense d'énergie est libérée pour créer une attaque d'énergie dévastatrice capable d'annihiler quoi que ce soit. Il l'utilise d'abord après avoir reçu le pouvoir de Raizen et tue Shinobu Sensui avec lui sous le contrôle de Raizen. Il est sans nom dans le manga et l'anime, mais appelé Demonic Spirit Gun dans le jeu de cartes. Spirit Shotgun (シ ョ ッ ト ガ ン, Shottogan, Shotgun Blast dans la traduction de Viz): Yusuke rassemble l'énergie spirituelle dans son poing pour former une grande explosion d'énergie spirituelle à partir de celle-ci pour tirer dans des explosions moins puissantes mais nombreuses. Bien que la technique ne soit pas aussi puissante que le Spirit Gun, elle présente quelques avantages: les tirs sont très répandus, ce qui la rend très efficace contre des adversaires rapides ou invisibles ou un grand nombre d'ennemis faibles. Yusuke a d'abord utilisé cette technique contre un groupe de voyous, qui étaient contrôlés par les insectes du monde des démons. Ce n'est peut-être pas la même technique, mais Yusuke a utilisé un coup de poing avec plusieurs explosions de pistolet à esprit (utilisé sur Yomi mais n'a eu aucun effet probablement parce que le fusil à pompe a des balles plus faibles.) Spirit Punch: Bien que principalement un combattant de longue distance, en combat rapproché, Yusuke est capable d'infuser des parties de son corps avec de l'énergie spirituelle dans le but d'améliorer sa capacité de combat physique, en particulier ses coups de poing, mais il fait de même pour ses pieds dans le jeu vidéo Tournament Tactics. Le revêtement d'énergie spirituelle autour de ses mains peut également servir de barrière pour se défendre contre les attaques de projectiles telles que les flèches de Suzaku. Il ne porte pas de nom dans les deux versions, mais est appelé comme tel dans le jeu vidéo et s'appelle "Spirit Fist" dans le jeu de cartes. On le voit une fois utiliser l'énergie spirituelle pour renforcer son pied également. Spirit Kick: avec Kuwabara, il est vu entourant son pied d'énergie pour renforcer ses coups de pied pour assommer le troisième ogre. Dans le manga, c'est juste un coup de pied régulier, et Gokumonki était juste faible. Cela a été emporté dans le jeu GBA en tant que pendant de Kuwabara au Spirit Punch de Yusuke. Spirit Gun Barrage (霊 丸 連射, Reigan Rensha, traduit par Spirit Gun Rapid-fire / Chain Shot ou Spirit Gun Double, Rapidfire dans la traduction de Viz): Yusuke tire deux Spirit Guns en rapidfire. Cette technique a plus de force que la puissance combinée de deux Spirit Guns en raison du fait que la deuxième balle pousse également la première balle, ce qui lui donne plus de puissance offensive, au point qu'elle pourrait percer la boule d'énergie démoniaque géante de Chu (Chu commente que le la force d'un seul Spirit Gun aurait été consommée). Cette technique n'a été utilisée contre Chu qu'en finale du premier tour du Tournoi des Ténèbres en utilisant ensemble les tirs restants de Spirit Gun de Yusuke. Bien qu'il ne soit pas mentionné dans l'anime anglais, un effet secondaire de l'utilisation de cette technique avancée a fait que Yusuke a temporairement perdu la capacité d'utiliser son Spirit Gun avant le match contre l'équipe du Dr Ichigaki en raison de son inexpérience dans la manipulation de Spirit Energy. Plus tard dans l'anime, Yusuke utilise une variante de cela lorsqu'il essaie de percer le mur d'absorption d'énergie des démons de Yomi pendant le tournoi mondial des démons. Spirit Wave (霊 光 弾, Reikōdan, se traduit par Spirit Light Bullet, Aura Blast dans la traduction de Viz): Yusuke l'utilise pour transformer tout son corps en catalyseur de son énergie spirituelle. Au lieu d'utiliser son index pour concentrer l'énergie, Yusuke utilise tout son corps pour cette attaque. Cela permet des attaques à courte portée extrêmement puissantes qui annulent l'attaque de l'adversaire, mais elles sont extrêmement difficiles et dangereuses à utiliser. Cela a été vu pour la première fois contre Jin dans la saga Dark Tournament. Il a essayé de l'utiliser contre Sensui, dans la version japonaise originale, mais a été expulsé avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il a également des propriétés curatives, car il est capable de guérir des blessures que Kazuya lui a infligées lorsqu'il lui a tiré dessus, à bout portant. À ne pas confondre avec le style de combat de Genkai ou la technique de purification de Genkai, qui partagent tous le même nom dans le dub anglais. Menottes spirituelles (呪 霊 錠 ･ 修 の 行, Jū Rei Jō: Shu no Gyō, traduit par Manilles spirituelles maudites: Chemin de la formation, ou Aura Locks et Aura Menottes dans le manga VIZ): Genkai les a placées sur Yusuke afin d'augmenter ses réserves d'énergie spirituelle, un porteur de ces menottes a besoin de recycler activement l'énergie spirituelle dans tout leur corps afin de simplement bouger, sans parler de se battre. Il est publié avec Ante en japonais original; sorti avec la commande Avitus dans le dub anglais ou sorti avec la commande Ante Up dans le VIZ Manga. Transformation démoniaque: Après son atavisme, Yusuke se transforme temporairement en une forme de démon inspiré de Raizen à chaque fois que ses émotions, à chaque fois que son énergie démoniaque. Raizen a repris le corps de Yusuke sans la volonté de Yusuke de le faire, car Raizen pensait qu'il aurait perdu contre Sensui autrement. La pleine force de cette forme est inconnue, mais cela a considérablement augmenté sa vitesse et sa force pour facilement dominer contre un adversaire qui avait un léger avantage sur lui. Étant donné la déclaration de Kurama sur la force de Yusuke et Sensui étant loin de ce qu'elle était pendant sa possession, on peut supposer qu'elle serait égale à la force de Raizen à ce moment-là. Dans le manga, la couleur des cheveux de Yusuke reste la même que d'habitude tandis que dans l'anime, elle devient blanche pour correspondre aux cheveux de Raizen. Pendant le tournoi des ténèbres, Yusuke a dit à Koenma qu'il pouvait créer des explosions explosives d'énergie spirituelle et les concentrer sur une cible, mais n'a jamais démontré cette capacité (Koenma décrit cela comme la base la plus élémentaire). Chapitres finaux dans le manga Certaines variations existent entre les terminaisons d'anime et de manga, mais elles ont toujours le même thème global du retour de Yusuke dans le monde humain et de la réunion avec Keiko. Aux derniers chapitres du manga, quelque temps après la fin du tournoi mondial des démons, il a ouvert un stand de ramen à travers lequel il a secrètement poursuivi son activité de détective des esprits, mais en raison de meilleures relations entre les humains et les démons, la plupart du travail qu'il a reçu est obtenir des signatures du Cult Trio (Koto, Juri et Ruka). Cela fait que Yusuke réfléchit si ce sera juste un stand de ramen normal, car il est visité par Keiko, Kuwabara et Yukina. Il apprend également que Koenma a renversé son père après avoir découvert les crimes de son père de lavage de cerveau de démons faibles pour les faire attaquer les humains et dépeindre le monde des esprits comme les protecteurs du monde humain. Cela a fait tomber la barrière et que toute animosité entre Yusuke et Spirit World cesse d'exister car Koenma et lui n'ont jamais cessé d'être amis après que Yusuke soit devenu un démon (à l'exception de la secte religieuse qui a tenté de provoquer une révolution mais a été vaincue) . Le dernier cas de Yusuke dans le manga (chapitre 174) sauve Koenma, Botan et une centaine d'autres esprits lorsqu'une secte religieuse radicale Spirit World a pris le contrôle des portes du jugement dans le Spirit World pour "purifier" le monde humain. Depuis que la porte entre le monde humain et le monde démoniaque est maintenant ouverte, les démons sont désormais en mesure d'aller dans le monde humain bien qu'ils ne soient plus autorisés à y faire du mal et des actes mauvais par le nouveau leader mondial des démons Enki. Pour cette raison, cette secte religieuse veut éliminer tous les démons du monde humain et a pris en otage Koenma et d'autres esprits. Si leur désir n'est pas satisfait, ils ont menacé de tuer tous les otages et également de tirer un laser interdimensionnel sur le monde humain pour le détruire. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei et Kuwabara ont réussi à infiltrer les portes du jugement et ont vaincu les terroristes. L'un des terroristes a expliqué à Yusuke que pour empêcher le laser interdimensionnel de tirer, il devait appuyer sur le bouton droit parmi les trois boutons présents dans la machine (colorés en rouge, bleu et jaune). Un bouton arrêterait la machine, un tuerait les âmes de quiconque à l'intérieur des portes du jugement du monde des esprits (y compris sa propre âme), et l'autre tirerait immédiatement le laser sur le monde humain. Yusuke a ordonné à tout le monde d'évacuer les portes du Jugement pendant qu'il décidait quel interrupteur appuyer. Cependant, Koenma, Hiei et Pu sont vus rester secrètement dans les portes pendant qu'il délibérait. La décision de Yusuke sur le bouton à pousser a été révélée au chapitre suivant. Dans le dernier chapitre du manga (chapitre 175), alors que Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Botan et Yukina étaient sur une plage, Kuwabara a expliqué à Keiko et aux autres (tandis que Yusuke est loin sur la plage loin d'eux) que Yusuke a choisi le bouton de couleur bleue. La raison de Yusuke était simple: le bleu est la couleur préférée de Keiko. Yusuke a dit que si les ravisseurs ont leur "dieu", alors il a sa propre "déesse" (le terme qu'il utilisait pour désigner Keiko). Il a donc choisi le bouton bleu. Heureusement, c'était le bouton droit pour arrêter le laser. Après avoir appris cela, Keiko confirme une fois pour toutes que Yusuke l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Elle poursuit ensuite Yusuke loin sur la plage et joue joyeusement avec lui avec les vagues de l'océan. C'est là que la scène des baisers du dernier épisode de l'anime aurait pu se produire. Dans le bonus OVA, il est révélé qu'il entre dans le deuxième tournoi Makai avec Kuwabara, Kurama et Hiei à ses côtés. Catégorie:Demi-démon Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Demi-humain Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Masculin Catégorie:Classe Supérieure S